


Forevermore

by SteamyTaiZhen



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Bisexual Male Character, Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Bisexual Character, Couch Cuddles, Demon Slayer reference, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Licking, M/M, Morbid, Same-Sex Marriage, Scents & Smells, Wedding Fluff, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteamyTaiZhen/pseuds/SteamyTaiZhen
Summary: Eight years later, Ertegun proposes to Roddy. The two get their affairs in order, talk about the future of their relationship and how their significant age gap will cause issues in the long run.Insecure about his age, Ertegun gets anxious, but Roddy cheers him up the only way he can: emotional support and physical love.
Relationships: Ertegun & Roddy (Carole & Tuesday), Ertegun/Roddy (Carole & Tuesday)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Forevermore

**Author's Note:**

> Ertegun's VA, Ray Chase is one of the audiobook narrators for a Poe poem collection, so it served as partial inspiration.
> 
> The ring is on my hand,  
> And the wreath is on my brow —  
> Satins and jewels grand,  
> And many a rood of land,  
> Are all at my command,  
> And I am happy now!
> 
> He has loved me long and well,  
> And, when he breathed his vow,  
> I felt my bosom swell,  
> For — the words were his who fell  
> In the battle down the dell,  
> And who is happy now!
> 
> And he spoke to re-asure me,  
> And he kissed my pallid brow —  
> But a reverie came o’re me,  
> And to the church-yard bore me,  
> And I sighed to him before me,  
> “O, I am happy now!”
> 
> \- Edgar Allan Poe (Bridal Ballad)

  
When used to someone one particularly likes, many people start to recognize that person's scent. Whether it be family, longtime friends, or in this case, lovers.  
  
Roddy sensed that scent creeping up on him and grabbed hold of Ertegun's arms as he snuck up to him, a failed attempt as a surprise chokehold, dragging him backwards into the big red sofa next to them.  
  
  
  
" I really tried to sneak up on you, love. How'd you know?" Ertegun mumbled teasingly, yet slightly disappointed into the younger man's ear as he removed Roddy's black wireless headphones, tossing them to the side.  
  
  
Whilst removing them, Ertegun could hear one of his songs playing loudly from the headphones.  
  
  
  
" You couldn't have possibly heard me sneaking up to you."   
  
  
The goatee brushed against Roddy's skin, exposed through the white scoop necked t-shirt. He moaned and squirmed as Ertegun's lips pressed against his neck.  
  
  
" I can smell you a mile away." Roddy replied, blankly stating it as if it were obvious, and this reply was met by a hearty chuckle from the man whose embrace he rested upon.  
  
  
" Hahahah... Ouch. I just took a shower a couple hours ago."  
  
  
" Th-that's not what I meant! We've been together for a long time and..."  
  
  
He was embarrassed, to say the least, because he had implied to a person he loved that he had bad B.O. of all things.  
  
  
" I... I meant your normal scent," he explained "...your aftershave, the after scent of washed off cologne, a hint of chlorine, a twinge of your favourite cigar, then mixed with some other smell. A scent that's unique to you, Ertegun..."  
  
  
" Ah, so all of a sudden, you're that swordsman main character with the heightened sense of smell from that Taishō Era anime you love so much."   
  
  
Roddy flinched at the poking at his weeaboo tendencies, puffing out his cheeks and pouting childishly as to hold back a rant.  
  
  
" It's not that uncommon to recognize the smell of the person you love is it?!"  
  
  
" No, I guess not. I guess you have a scent, too, then."  
  
  
" Oh?" The programmer started twirling his long, copper hair, the right half of which had now reached shoulder length.  
  
" ...and what scent do I have?"  
  
  
" Roddy..."  
  
  
" Yeah?" He turned his head as much as he could to better see the man he rested his back on, who only smiled lovingly upon him.  
  
  
" Er... Ertegun, what do I smell like?"  
  
" Oh! Well, that's just it, you just... Smell like Roddy. There's nothing I can really compare to."  
  
  
" Hmmm... That's no fun..." He shifted in the loveseat to turn around and lie on top of the DJ face to face, who, luckily wasn't wearing his yellow suit to crinkle. He was in his casual yellow shorts and shirt, freshly laundered and looking snug around his muscular build.  
  
  
" Well, if you really want me to say anything, when we first started dating, your breath smelled like Cup Noodles. And to be honest, I only noticed when I ate it for the first time at your place. Those used to be part of your scent."  
  
  
" Cup Noodles, huh?" Roddy didn't hold back his laughter and decreased his laughs into a slight giggle by the end of it.  
  
  
" I remember when I used to eat those... I haven't had any in such a long time."  
  
  
Ever since Roddy had moved in with Ertegun as his one and only lover, he had been given his own room and office at Ertegun's mansion for work related matters and the two only slept together half the week. They had different work schedules when not working together and even if Roddy loved working for his boyfriend, he insisted on keeping his other jobs because according to him, holding to the motto of "distance makes the heart grow fonder" would be better for their relationship.   
  
  
Being the doting boyfriend that he is, Ertegun wanted to see Roddy eating better food because according to him, his greatest employee ever only deserved the best for all the hard work he's done for him over the years. Which is why he's now abandoned eating cheap instant noodles and substituted that for high quality udon and fully garnished ramen at the various restaurants Ertegun took him out to.  
  
  
" Maybe I should go out and buy those noodles for old times sake... Hey, was the time you stayed at my old apartment for three months... Really the first time you ate it?"  
  
  
" Well, yeah, I guess..." Trying not to think about that rough time he was evicted, Ertegun tried to focus on the more positive aspect of that experience.  
  
  
" I mean... It's not as if you only smelled like those noodles. Sometimes you didn't eat it for a while and...you smelled good. Your bed smelled like you, and I liked to roll around in it on most days."  
  
  
" You really loved my scent that much, huh?"  
  
  
Roddy's delicate fingers ran up Ertegun's cheekbones on both sides, cupping his face tenderly, approaching him as if to kiss him.  
  
  
" So, when I woke up some mornings, to find you cuddling up to me, that wasn't an accident, was it?"  
  
  
" Of course not." Ertegun said in an almost raspy whisper, also approaching Roddy's lips, as if he desired to devour him.  
  
  
" I think deep down, I've loved you from the beginning." As if hypnotized by the words, Roddy plunged into him with parted lips, slowly slipping his tongue in, gliding his fingers into Ertegun's silver hair.   
  
The arms that slid around his waist grew tighter and Roddy could feel the intensity of his flexing forearms, clutching onto him as if both their lives depended on it.  
  
The kiss grew deeper and more intense as Ertegun's hold became tighter and tighter, more desperate to keep Roddy in his grasp. He had forcibly pushed away from the love of his life nearly suffocating him with his affections to literally take a breath.  
  
  
" Haaahhh... Ahhh... I ca..n...haah..ardly...brea...the...ahh..."  
  
  
Ertegun pinned Roddy's hair behind his ear and gazed into his teary eyes with a pained look on his face.  
  
  
" Haaah... Erte...gun? What's wrong?"  
  
  
" Don't ever leave me, Roddy..."  
  
  
" Of course I won't. That's not going to happen. I'll always be with you. We'll have the rest of our lives to be together, won't we?"  
  
  
Ertegun had that look on his face. He was feeling anxious and erratic inside, worrying about things that aren't even the slightest bit questionable to normal people, but he was evidently feeling inadequate, insecure, unworthy of Roddy's love.   
  
The only thing that helped to soothe him was Roddy's gentle embrace, to calm his trembling heart.  
  
  
" I love you, Ertegun. I'll love you always and forever. I wrote an entire speech about it, after all, but I need to save it for tomorrow."  
  
  
" Roddy, I'm _already forty-nine_ , what are you doing with an old bastard like me?"  
  
  
" You're _only_ forty-nine."   
  
  
It was obvious that Roddy was only saying so to make him feel better, but they had plenty of conversations about their age difference and Roddy always assured him that it wouldn't change his love for him.   
  
When they first started dating, it was a huge media circus and people constantly pestered Ertegun about the nature of his intentions with Roddy, and vice-versa. After years of constantly having to prove and explain to interviewers how his feelings for Roddy were nothing less than legitimate, he felt like there wasn't much in himself Roddy had to love him for.  
  
  
" I'm only going to be forty-nine for a couple more weeks, Roddy... You shouldn't be wasting your life with an old man like me..."  
  
  
Roddy sighed, now slightly annoyed with him, placing an index over his lips to shush him quiet and showed him the back of his hand.  
  
  
" Last time I checked... _You_ were the one who put this ring on my finger," he lectured, pointing at the golden band around it, "...and as far as I remember, I did, in fact, say yes, didn't I?"  
  
  
" Y..yes." Embarassed, the older man lowered his eyes like a puppy getting yelled at.  
  
  
" Ertegun, you proposed to me an _entire year_ ago."  
  
  
" O-oh no! Have we waited too long?! Are you having second thoughts?!" He scrambled in a panick, but tightened his hold around Roddy in fear that he was getting cold feet.  
  
  
" N-no! Of course not! I mean, if I did, wouldn't I have taken the ring off by now?! Besides..." Roddy kissed Ertegun's lips again, this time, briefly, to assure his affection was much desired, "...your lawyers can attest to my sincerity, can't they?"  
  
  
Ertegun felt a twinge in his heart.  
  
  
" I don't think we should have done that yesterday."  
  
  
Ertegun and Roddy's trip to the lawyer's and notary's office was still fresh in his mind and an entire experience he came to regret as he was in the process of it.  
  
  
" We're getting married tomorrow, I think the 'pre' suffix is self explanatory to when it should be done."  
  
  
" You didn't have to sign a prenuptial agreement to prove you love me or even... Force yourself out of my will..."  
  
  
" Of course I did. Or the media wouldn't shut up about it. I can't give them another excuse to start a whole nother fiasco. I want to reduce any burdens I possibly can for you."  
  
  
Ertegun repositioned himself to sit up straight, still clinging desperately onto Roddy for dear life.  
  
  
" I think it was a bad idea."  
  
  
" Why is that?"   
  
  
" Because, Roddy...! I'm _old_! I'm practically twice your age for fuck's sake!" There was a trembling terror in his voice that marked that he was about to break down.  
  
  
" Statistically speaking... I'm going to _die_ before you. And when I do actually die... You'll have literal _decades_ left to live without me. I'm seriously going to just upset you in the end and leave you with _literally_ nothing. Roddy, _you_ might not even be past the age of fifty when I die. Doesn't that worry you?!"  
  
  
" What are you talking about? Of course it does. I do actually worry about those things, too, you know..." He had a sad smile plastered across his face, full of contradictions, of oxymorons, a hopeful despair lingered upon his expression that Ertegun couldn't quite decipher as he gazed upon him. Deep down, he was just as scared as Ertegun was but flawlessly put on a brave face on just for him, and tried to be as optimistic as he could.  
  
  
" When... You leave me... It won't be with nothing. I'll have all these precious memories of you."  
  
  
" You won't even get to stay in this house..."  
  
  
Ertegun really didn't like the terms they had agreed to for the prenup he signed as well as Roddy's exclusion from his will. Although Roddy was the one to suggest all of these conditions and insisted he didn't want any of Ertegun's wealth when he would eventually kick the bucket. Instead, they settled on dividing his funds, properties and assets amongst various charities.   
  
He knew just how much Roddy loved him, even if he needed to be reminded sometimes. It was somewhat agonizing to know that when Roddy would be mourning the death of the man he loved, he might need to be evicted from the very home they shared together for so many years.  
  
Imagining a heartbroken, grieving middle aged version of Roddy with maybe another four decades to live alone devastated Ertegun on the inside. It brought him to tears everytime he had to think about it, but everytime, like at this very moment, Roddy wipes Ertegun's tears off delicately with both thumbs and kisses him on the brow, reminding him that he could be happy, now.   
  
  
" I don't mind. I'm still your employee, remember? I'm paid well by yourself and my other employers, so I set up a retirement fund, and I'll have enough funds to take care of myself by then." Ertegun's anxious heart was soon soothed down by Roddy's logic and calming voice, reminding him that it was important to savour and treasure each second they had together until death do them part.  
  
  
He took the hand on which he had placed that golden ring onto and kissed it tenderly, taking deep breaths. Before mumbling about how Roddy was always right and a few compliments to which he blushed at and mustered up a reply.  
  
  
" ...But until then, I want to spend my life with you. And it'll be much easier for you if less people are pestering you about me being after your money. I signed a prenup so you can take it easy, not worry more. Just relax and think about how I'll be your husband starting tomorrow." Roddy started kissing Ertegun's neck, sucking lightly at his skin, grazing it gently with his front teeth as Ertegun sucked at his, flinching at the sensation.  
  
  
" Mr. Roddy Ertegun... I like the sound of it." Ertegun ran his fingers into Roddy's hair, slipping his other one up into his shirt, toying with his nipple, extracting soft moans from his sensitive spot.  
  
  
" J-Johnny..."  
  
  
It was strange and required some getting used to, but it took Roddy years to call Ertegun by his given name as they made love, and usually only when they were doing it.  
  
Ertegun felt a tugging at his shirt as if his cute little programmer wanted to tear it off of him. Although he was accustomed to calling him that from time to time, Roddy had now flourished into a handsome young man. Although still not as tall as Ertegun himself, Roddy had grown a bit and his features did as well, becoming sharper, more pronounced, which added to a manlier charm than he had when they first met.  
  
  
" Patience, love..." Ertegun whispered as he took his hands off of Roddy's still slender build to take his own shirt off. During this time, the younger man didn't hesitate to pull the bright yellow shorts off of his lover to reveal his large erection beneath, which was eagerly ready for his attention.  
  
  
As Roddy reached down to pull his own jeans off, Ertegun stopped him and unzipped them, pulling only his hardened member out.  
  
  
" Control yourself, we said we wouldn't do it again until after we were married."  
  
  
Although throughout saying this, Ertegun started stroking his fiancé's lenght firmly, looking him in his glimmering amber eyes with lascivious intent.  
  
  
" We've done it plenty of times, it's a little bit too late for that outdated line of thought, isn't it?"  
  
  
Roddy was grasping his lover's cock with both hands, tugging at it eagerly.  
  
  
" Roddy, Roddy, Roddy... That's just the ' _pent up frustration from the lack of intercourse for a month_ ' talking. You don't really mean that. I'm sure you can wait for our vows, can't you?"  
  
  
" Of course... But..." Interrupted by Ertegun's lips on his, Roddy closed his eyes as he continued receiving and giving a handjob. Ertegun's touches, kisses, breaths and pheromones lit his body on fire, making his cravings, his desire to push down his fiancé, grow stronger with every passing second.  
  
  
He pulled away to take another breath.  
  
  
" Maybe... If you stopped smoking, you could have a few extra years with me..."   
  
  
" I've reduced it by a lot since we started dating...ah...!"  
  
  
The delicate programmer's fingers focused only on his large glans, an index glided slowly, yet firmly across his urethra, prematurely leaking fluids, gushing out generously.  
  
  
" But since you asked, Roddy... I'll definitely stop... If it means spending even just... One extra day with you..."  
  
  
His young lover chuckled in response, pleased by his compliance, cherishing how the time they'll have together as spouses will be prolonged.  
  
  
" Mmmngh... I can't wait for you to make love to me for the first time in a month." He moaned as Ertegun squeezed harder at him as he reached the tip.  
  
  
" You know... Hundreds of years ago, back on Earth... Some grooms didn't see their brides the day before the wedding day because they thought it was bad luck... and they'd make love for the first time only once they got married."  
  
  
This little fun fact was met with a hearty giggle from Roddy.  
  
  
" Well, that's ridiculous, how would they know if they were compatible in bed, then?"  
  
  
" They didn't... that's how things used to work... Even then... It used to be impossible for two men to get married."  
  
  
" Well, I'm glad we live in a time where that's possible for us." Roddy gave Ertegun a peck on his jawline as they tugged at each other harder and harder.  
  
  
" R-Roddy! I'll...!"   
  
  
And at the same time, they released, screaming each other's names, breathing heavily, and as they calmed down, they plunged into each other, playing with each other's tongues, finding comfort in their embrace.  
  
Roddy pulled away, seeing that he spewed his seed onto the couch and Ertegun had come all over his own stomach. He got on his knees, in between Ertegun's legs to admire him, his handsome face, and chiseled abs from below, along with that big appendage between his legs, that was pretty large even if completely flaccid.  
  
  
" You seem a lot more pent up than I am, _Johnny_..."  
  
  
Kissing the tip, to clean off any excess from ejaculation, he moved slowly up his lover's torso with his tongue, licking him clean along the way. Once finished, he sat on his left, still holding the member in his hand, stroking it again, eager for another round.  
  
  
" I almost can't wait for you to do it to me again."  
  
  
" Well, how about this, Roddy..." He grabbed him by the shoulder, bringing him closer, stopping Roddy's hand.  
  
  
" What if... _you_ do it to _me_ instead?"  
  
  
A hesitant silence arose. Roddy was wide eyed and speechless for nearly half a minute.  
  
  
" Did I just hear you say you want to switch?" He asked, in a kind of hopeful smirk, but ready to be corrected or told that it was a joke.  
  
  
" Well, yeah. I'm serious. Only if you're comfortable with it, though." It's been a while since Roddy saw Ertegun this flustered and flushed. He was usually so shamelessly cocky and smug, however, this topic was evidently out of his comfort zone, and being the understanding and comforting boyfriend that he is, Roddy wanted to comply.  
  
  
" I'd like to try it, but what made you want such a drastic change?"  
  
  
As far as he knew, Ertegun had always been a top. He'd always approach sex the same way when it came to men and women, except with Roddy it became a whole lot more intimate.  
  
  
" You know, because of that story I told you... I mean, We're used to me topping you all the time."  
  
  
Roddy almost made a scoffing chuckle, having been on top of Ertegun countless times, making the older man submit to him even while being the one doing the penetrating.   
  
  
" So, for our first time as husbands, when we make love, I'd like it if we tried doing it in a new way, you know, since the _actual_ first time is long past."  
  
  
Roddy smiled, wrapping an arm around Ertegun's chest, cuddling up to him closer. He thought about how wonderful it would be to see Ertegun completely submit as a bottom, completely dominated by him. He also found it charmingly alluring for a middle-aged man like Ertegun to be so adorable when making such a request. No matter what, he was irresistible to Roddy.  
  
  
" Fine by me. I'd love to try it."  
  
  
As they rested in each other's arms, they basked in the joy that come morning, they were heading to the venue of their wedding and from the moment their vows breach each other's ears, they'd be binded together forevermore until death do them part.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Took a break from my other fic to write this oneshot. Might evolve into more.
> 
> I'm feeling angsty after the sudden death of my friend/co-worker/crush IRL.


End file.
